


The Rules Of The Beast

by Super_Luthor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: #Whumptober, BBC Dracula - Freeform, Claes Bang Dracula, Dark Thirteenth Doctor, Dracula - Freeform, F/F, Give it a read, Halloween, Rating will change, Someone will be turned into a vampire, Thirteenth Doctor Era, spooky season, the chapter title is a Macbeth reference, trick or treat, yasmin khan - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: I have seen people doing Whumptober and so here is my Doctor Who/ Dracula crossover featuring the 13th Doctor and Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 5





	1. Tales told by Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This will sort of follow the narrative of the BBC series of Dracula (2020) but with Doctor Who instead. Enjoy!

_‘It would be October now.’ Yaz mused as she took a sip of her tea, ‘On Earth, I mean.’ She countered. The Doctor stared at her, merely paying attention. Her brain was ticking, trying to think of an appropriate response before Yasmin continued the conversation, ‘Halloween next. Never been one for Halloween, me.’ That is when the Doctor’s face lit up and her jaw dropped ever so slightly._

_‘Now you’ve started her.’ Graham said as he observed the not so subtle change in the Doctor’s face. The Doctor scrunched up her entire face in disapproval to Graham’s comment, before then looking at Yaz, ‘Did you know Halloween is not just celebrated on Earth? Many different planets have their own variation of it. Christmas and all the others are celebrated in some form or another.’_

_‘Really?’ Asked Graham, sarcastically, ‘Who would have guessed? I mean, here we are going to tiddles knows how many dimensions and they celebrate out of all things, Halloween? I cannot Adam and Eve it!’ The sarcasm in his tone made Yaz giggle, but the Doctor did not approve, ‘Before you carry on, Ryan and I have planned a day together, you and Yaz can go trick or treating.’_

_The Doctor frowned at the sudden subject change, ‘You and Ryan?’ She asked in a higher pitch, ‘What could you possibly have planned that isn’t trick or treating?’_

_‘Oi, Doc, as much as we love the adventures, normality is great from time to time, ya’ know?’ Graham replied. The Doctor groaned in the back of her throat, ‘Fine.’_

_Graham finished his slice of toast and his cup of tea. He placed the mug in the sink. Turning back to the Doctor, he crossed his arms, ‘How about you and Yaz go to Dracula’s castle?’_

_To this, the Doctor scoffed, ‘Dracula isn’t real! There is no such thing, however.’ She said looking back at Yaz, ‘We could always go to the castle…Ooh let’s make it more fun and go to the time when he supposedly existed?’_

_‘Sounds great.’ Yaz said sarcastically, holding her mug closer to her._

And that is how they ended up where they were. Lost, but near a castle. The Doctor took this in her stride, but Yaz was not amused. She wished she had never agreed to this adventure because now she was cold and just wanted her bed.

As they rounded a corner, the Doctor turned back to Yasmin with a huge smile on her face, ‘We’ve made it.’ She beamed. There was a huge door in front of them, brown, very Victorian and it was very dark. Yaz would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a tiny bit scared, but she could not deny the Doctor the joy of the exploration and the _chance_ of encountering the _real_ Count Dracula.

The Doctor took Yasmin’s hand and they then began to approach the door. Once right outside the door, the Doctor raised her hand and knocked. Of course, the knock echoed. The Doctor frowned in dismay as there was no response.

‘Huh.’ She hummed in dissatisfaction.

‘Maybe there is no one home.’ Yaz commented. The Doctor looked back at her for a moment, ‘You forget we are in the past. People, wealthy people lived in castles.’

‘Yes, but did people knock like neighbours on the front door?’ Yaz whispered. As the Doctor went to knock again, she sighed heavily, ‘I think I win.’ Yaz smiled, ‘Count Dracula does not exist and never has.’

The door opened as Yaz got to the end of her sentence. It opened on it’s own. The grip that Yaz had on the Doctor’s hand tightened, making the Doctor look down, ‘Yasmin Khan.’ She said in a patronising way with a slight smile, ‘Are you scared?’

‘Please.’ She scoffed, ‘I hang around with you, it was just a door opening and it is very cold. I must have had a muscle spasm or something.’

They both knew she was lying.

The Doctor looked into the darkness of the hall, it was pitch black. She raised the sonic to make some light. Slowly, they both entered the castle walls hand in hand with the door closing behind them.

‘That’s not ominous at all.’ The Doctor muttered as she looked behind them. They both then carried on walking through the corridor. As they walked across the stone floor, the Doctor began to see light, prompting her to put the sonic screwdriver away, ‘I thought you said no one lives here?’ The Doctor asked Yaz quietly, seeing a burning fire in a fireplace before Yazmin did.

Then Yazmin saw a whole lot more than what she bargained for. A huge dining table full of food, wine included and a roaring fire in the fireplace, ‘We could just be…In another person’s home.’ Yaz half-whispered. The Doctor shrugged, pulling out the sonic and scanning around them. She then looked at Yaz with suspicion in her eyes, ‘With a table full of food like that…Ask yourself…Where are the guests?’

Yaz merely swallowed and looked back at the table. The Doctor then let go of her hand and went to explore, ‘But this place is huge!’ She announced, making Yaz jump. The Doctor was now speaking at “Doctor Volume” if that is even a thing, she then strode back over to Yaz with her hands in her trouser pockets, ‘Exciting, right?’

Yaz looked up at the ceiling, ‘I mean, the architecture is…great.’ That is the only thing she could say whilst being terrified to the core, ‘Look, we are clearly in someone’s home, we should just go.’

‘No please, do not go. You must have…had quite the journey here.’ A male voice spoke, making both women jump slightly. Both of them set eyes on the elderly man walking down the stone stairs, holding a stick to help him walk.

The Doctor and Yasmin looked at each other for a moment, both swallowing. The Doctor then let out a sigh, she felt uneasy suddenly. Looking back at the man who was now at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled, ‘Ah, hello. I’m the Doctor, this is Yaz. Nice gaff you’ve got here. Really, I’m a little jealous.’

The elderly gentleman walked across the room, ‘Thank you I uh…This place is very precious to me. Please.’ He said, gesturing towards the table, ‘You must be hungry, eat. All this food is here and it is going to waste just sitting there.’

Yasmin looked at the Doctor, shaking her head, telling them to leave. Her trepidation evidently clear, but the Doctor being the Doctor just had to know more, ‘I thought this was for a party…do you um, do you live here on your own?’

‘I have servants…They went home.’ He smiled, ‘I can offer you a place to stay. Please, for the night.’

Yasmin’s eyes widened suddenly, she knew this could not be good, ‘Doctor.’ She hissed under her breath. The Doctor looked at her momentarily, ‘We have been walking for a few hours…Your legs must be killing Yaz and he is offering food.’ She then turned back to the elderly gentleman, ‘Thank you for such amazing hospitality. We will…I think we will take you up on that offer.’

‘Excellent…I’ll prepare you a room.’ The man smiled.


	2. Driven By Desire

A few hours had passed since both Yaz and the Doctor had encountered the strange elderly gentleman. Now both Yaz and the Doctor were laying side by side in a bed that the gentleman had kindly offered. They both were facing the ceiling; the Doctor was thinking, and it was very loud. So loud, it put Yaz on edge, or was that just the fear of possibly now being trapped in this castle?

The Doctor play with her thumbs, pushing them against each other as she thought. She then stopped and lay on her side, resting her cheek in her hand, looking down at Yasmin, ‘You are quiet. Normally, you are asking all of the questions.’

Yaz swallowed as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes, ‘I just…It’s a bit cold.’

‘Cop out.’ The Doctor snorted, ‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

Yaz took a breath. She then sat up, resting her back against the backboard. Now she was looking down at the Doctor, ‘You did your thing right? You properly interrogated him, didn’t you? Because, and please don’t think I’m silly, but everything inside of me is telling us that we have just signed our death warrants.’

The Doctor now swallowed, the seriousness on her face did not move, nothing about it changed. That made Yaz panic, ‘Doctor, what have we done?’ Silence began to fill the atmosphere around them. The Doctor then shifted her arm slightly, ‘Yasmin, if I had an inkling that he was Dracula, do you really think I would have accepted anything from him?’

‘How much do you know about the legend Doctor? And really, tell me. How much do you know?’

The Doctor for the first time tonight felt out of her depth. She stared at Yaz like a deer in the headlights. She swallowed and laughed uneasily, ‘I’m sure we will be fine.’

Yaz merely scowled at her, ‘Both your voice and body language do not fill me with confidence.’

‘Look.’ The Doctor said quickly, ‘We have been on our feet all day, we need rest. You of all people, and we will be together all night and that is better than being alone because lets be honest, who would want to hurt two people together?’

‘You clearly don’t know much about murderers.’ Yaz scoffed.

‘Yaz!’ The Doctor hissed, ‘Even if that is…him, which it probably isn’t, he is too weak. He is in the form of an old man, and we are younger- well not me, I have a few thousand years on you both. Point being, we are fast. Now please, please, just trust me.’

They stared at each other now, though not on an even ground, they reached something. The Doctor sat upright and took off her coat, ‘Are you still cold?’

Yaz replied quietly, ‘A bit, yeah.’

The Doctor stood up in response, ‘Get settled.’ She said softly. The Timelord’s brows raised as Yaz took her time, ‘I was a father once, you think I don’t know how this works?’

That threw Yaz off a bit, but she lay down anyway, ‘If anything happens, my mum will kill you and my sister will kick your arse.’

‘Well.’ The Doctor began, ‘I better treat you right then.’ She then frowned at herself, ‘That makes it sound as though we are an item, you know what I meant right?’

Yaz laughed, ‘I know what you meant.’ Her laugh eased the tension in the atmosphere. The Doctor was thankful for that at least. She kneeled beside Yaz on the bed, and draped her coat over Yaz, ‘Comfy?’ She asked.

‘As comfortable as I can be.’ Yaz smiled, watching the Doctor get settled beside her.

They were looking at each other, neither saying a word. They didn’t need to; they were on an even level of understanding. If they were in Dracula’s home, they had each other. That would be enough. Right?

The following morning

Both women awoke, tangled in each other. Yaz was the first to groan, ‘My neck.’ She complained, ‘Did I sleep funny?’ She wasn’t sure who she was asking that to. The first thing she noticed was the Doctor not stirring when she did. It was unusual, the Doctor not being up before the worms or the birds. Then the day before came back to her in a flash.

Yaz nudged the Doctor, very hard, ‘Doctor, wake up!’ She hissed. The Doctor merely complained.

‘Five more minutes…Yesterday, it has gotten to me.’ The Doctor through her arm over her head, melodramatically, ‘I’m really tired.’ She sounded exhausted, but then smiled at Yaz, to which Yaz responded with an almighty thump to the arm. The Doctor complained as she rubbed her arm from the assault, ‘I was only playing. That _really_ hurt.’

‘Yeah well, normally I would have seen it that way, but last night we stayed over at Dracula’s house!’ Yaz hissed. She then got up from her place on the bed and sat with her back to the Doctor. The sleep was rubbed from her eyes, and Yaz let out an almighty sigh, ‘The dream I had last night.’ She squinted, trying to recall what she saw. Her eyes widened when she remembered. Quickly, she turned back to the Doctor. The fear in her eyes shook the Doctor to the core.

‘Yaz?’ The Doctor asked with slight trepidation, ‘What did you see?’

Yasmin took a moment to try and remember. She ran a hand down her eyes to try and scrub the image from her mind, ‘It was…’ Her throat was fuzzy. She then cleared her throat and was about to carry on until the Doctor jumped in.

‘Him.’

Yaz frowned, ‘How did you-‘

‘I had the same thing.’ The Doctor said quietly, ‘I…’ She now cleared her throat, ‘I saw someone in my dream who I desired and then..’ She shrugged, ‘That person sort of merged into him…With Dracula characteristics.’ She laughed, ‘Doesn’t mean it is Dracula though. My dream was probably powerful enough that because I was sleeping next to you, I connected with you telepathically and we saw the same image.’

‘Did we see the same person in our dreams then?’ Yaz felt herself blushing, knowing the person she saw was the Doctor. What she doesn’t know, is the person that the Doctor saw in her dream was Yaz herself.

They desired each other. The image merely tainted by the elderly man they encountered the evening before.

The Doctor shrugged it off, ‘Ah! It was only a dream! They happen, and because we were talking about _Dracula_ the day before, it isn’t surprising we ended up dreaming about it.’ She dwelled on it for a moment, before jumping to her feet, ‘Breakfast time I think. You must be hungry after all that walking yesterday.’

Yaz wasn’t going to lie, she was indeed hungry. She followed suit with the Doctor, getting to her feet. She froze on the spot when she saw a mark on the Doctor’s neck, ‘Doctor.’ She gasped, her voice low, with fear.

The Doctor looked back at her, her face dropping, ‘What, what is it?’ She watched Yaz point to her own neck. The Doctor then brought her own hand to her neck, hissing when she touched some tender and sensitive skin. Dread pooled in her chest now, ‘Yaz…This place is full of mites and roaches..You saw the flies before we got into bed last night…Living in these times, cleanliness isn’t really on topic like it is in your day. It’s probably just a bug bite.’

‘Probably?!’ Yaz scoffed in disbelief, ‘I have never seen a bug bite like that before.’

‘You forget, I’m not human.’ The Doctor hissed. She stood straight quickly as the door opened, her face spreading into a smile as the elderly gentleman walked in.

‘Sorry I did not knock…I heard voices.’ The man said to them. His eyes settled on the Doctor’s neck, ‘The bugs…Yes, they do like to bite.’ He let out a throaty laugh, ‘I do apologise, I cannot control them…they…live here…Bugs are here…From the beginning and will be in the end. They are…our friends.’

The Doctor grimaced, ‘Thank you for letting us stay the night, but now I really think we should…Set off and get home.’ She laughed nervously.

‘No!’ The man’s accent, sounding more pronounced. Romanian.

‘I’m sorry?’ The Doctor asked, now feeling uneasy.

‘The weather it…Lots of snow, it would be dangerous to leave…Please, stay until it is safe to leave.’ It was merely a way to make them stay. Though he knew he already had them where he wanted, he needed their blood.

‘I um.’ The Doctor began, looking back at Yaz and then back at him, ‘Last night, I do not recall asking your name…Sorry, must be very rude of us to stay in your lovely home and not know the name of our host.’

The elderly gentleman thought for a moment, ‘My…name, it is uh…Vlad…My name is Vlad.’ He smiled. He then looked between the two, ‘Please follow me for breakfast.’

Both the Doctor and Yaz followed him. Yaz was even more eager to leave, she knows what is going on here, or at least, she thinks she knows. For her, that is good enough reason to leave.

30 minutes later

The Doctor sat at the table, eating an apple. It was the greenest apple Yaz had ever seen. Whilst the Doctor was chewing, she was thinking. Yaz knew this man was keeping a keen eye on them, and she was very conscious of it. The Doctor stopped, mid-chew.

Yaz saw how she was staring into a corner. She had reached a conclusion in her thoughts. The Doctor rubbed her neck, going over the ‘bug bite’ mark, hissing again as she did.

‘Tell me your thoughts are where mine are.’ Yaz hissed across the table at her, ‘We need to go.’

‘With all that snow outside?! I’d be fine, but you would freeze. We just need a couple more nights Yaz.’ The Doctor said to her, ‘Anyway, I have been thinking…Where have I heard the name, Vlad, before?’

‘You’ve been watching Young Dracula a lot recently. That’s where.’ Yaz hissed, having a dig. She then stood, abruptly, ‘We need to go, today.’

‘Go?’ The man’s voice echoed once again as he stood at the foot of the stairs, ‘I told you dear, the snow.’

Yaz glared at the Doctor as she sat, still deep in thought.

‘What have you done to the Doctor?’ Yaz asked the man, with her voice shaking. Fear was evident in her tone, ‘That mark on her neck…I have seen bug bites, that is not from any bug!’

‘Dear…I don’t understand what you accuse me of doing. Your friend is…eccentric. I assure you, I have done nothing.’ Vlad said to her.

Yaz walked over to the Doctor and dragged her up by the arm, ‘We are going, right Doctor?’

The Doctor scowled, ‘Yaz, stop this. Dracula is not real! Stop it!’

‘Dracula?’ The elderly man asked. This was the first time in a long time since he had heard anyone mention his name, if anything he was glad, ‘You…Know the stories?’

The Doctor and Yaz stared at each other for a moment. They didn’t know it, but the both of them were in deep trouble.


	3. Caught in a Trap

The Doctor did a three-sixty turn on her heel. She looked at Yasmin for a moment and shrugged, ‘We must be further forward in time, just a little where people know the legends.’ She then shrugged again and turned back to the elderly gentleman, ‘I’m guessing you were named after the original legend?’ She asked him.

Now ‘Vlad’ was confused, _Who are these people?_ He frowned, and merely nodded, going along with what they were saying, ‘Yes...Yes, my parents were…fascinated by the...stories.’ He walked over to the table and sat down, he pointed at the Doctor’s neck again, ‘Do you need any treatment for the bug bite?’

The Doctor raised her brows, confused for a moment. She then laughed, ‘No, no. I’m good. Thank you.’

‘Please.’ Vlad gestured towards the table, ‘Take a seat and tell me what you know of Dracula…The stories you know must be different to mine.’ He revelled in this. Having some of the Doctor’s blood consumed already gave him a wealth of information but he needed her to stay. He needed to know more about these mysterious strangers.

The Doctor walked over to the table and leaned on the head of one of the tall chairs, ‘Well…From where we are from, there have been many…interpretations of the Dracula story.’ She glanced at Yaz, sensing her uncertainty, ‘What I know is that Dracula is an immortal who feasts on the blood of the living, turning people into a vampire who is not a vampire too. And there are um..’ Her speech sped up slightly, ‘Dracula fears the cross, is allergic to garlic, sunlight turns him to ashes and the only way to kill him is by putting a stake through his heart.’

Vlad sat silently throughout the entire explanation, observing everything. From the Doctor’s stumbling over words, to the story itself. He then scoffed out a laugh, ‘Yes, but a stake through the heart would kill anyone…The heart is a precious muscle.’

‘That’s what she knows.’ Yaz interrupted, ‘I know more.’

This was about to get interesting.

‘Ah! Dear, tell me, what do you know?’ Vlad smiled, ‘You both…have such…Flavour.’

Yaz and the Doctor immediately looked at each other. The Doctor scoffed for a moment, ‘Flavour?’

‘Yes, I think that is the word…But you, Doctor…What are you a Doctor of exactly?’ Vlad asked, ‘Please, enlighten me…I merely have days to live…and dead men, I believe do not tell tales.’ He smiled, ‘And please, both of you, sit.’

‘No.’ The Doctor said quickly. She had been observing him very carefully. She swallowed, now realising they were both in danger, ‘I’ve been listening to your speech, looked at your face…I do not need a sonic screwdriver to tell me that I have been bitten by a vampire.’ She stood straighter, ‘We are not a couple of hundred years out…Yaz, I am very sorry…You are and were very right…We are in a trap.’

Vlad’s smile dropped ever so slightly. He needed this. A rush like this. The Doctor had such a wealth of knowledge and he needed that. Slowly, he stood up to the Doctor’s dismay.

‘Doctor.’ Yaz said quietly, looking between them both.

The Doctor felt her hearts hammering in her chest, ‘I assume, I am speaking to the legend himself…Yasmin Khan we should never have come here.’

‘No.’ Yaz said quietly, ‘Doctor…’

‘We walked right into this…we are in a lot of trouble…’ The Doctor said quietly, ‘That bite on my neck…It isn’t from a bug, you were right. He looks younger, his English is at least twenty percent better than it was a few hours ago. And that dream we had last night, it was because he was consuming our blood.’ The Doctor swallowed, looking at Yaz, ‘I wasn’t going to say, but you have the same mark on your neck…I have no idea how we will get out of this.’

‘Let me help you.’ Vlad, or Dracula said to them. He smiled slightly, revelling in this, ‘You are not leaving...You are mine now.’ He stepped closer to the Doctor, pulling a glass of red liquid from behind him. He put his finger in it and tasted it, smiling as he looked the Doctor in the eyes, ‘And I have so much more to learn from you…Doctor.’ His British now abundantly clear, ‘The traveller that has lived longer than I…I want to know more.’

Both women were now absolutely terrified…How could they get out of this?


End file.
